Nerd Princess
by crystal97
Summary: Lucy was never one to call attention to herself especially considering she was the school nerd. Unfortunately, for her, she's noticed by the one person who she least wanted to be paid attention by. Natsu Dragneel, the school's popular and handsome gangster, who brings it upon himself to tease her. When the nerd and gangster meet, how will things turn out? NALU. Natsu x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I know this will be frustrating, but I seemed to have gotten some inspiration for yet another NALU story. I know I'm being cruel by putting up stories and then not updating them quickly, but if I don't write out these things I will be stumped for like an eternity. Forgive me!

ON A REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: **AYUMICHI-ME** ON TUMBLR GAVE ME PERMISSION TO BASE THIS FANFIC OFF THEIR AMAZING AND AWESOMELY CUTE DRAWING OF NATSU ASKING FOR HIS "NERD PRINCESS". IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SKETCH YOU SHOULD SEE IT CAUSE ITS SO CUTE LOL

Ayumichi-me, this might not be like you were expecting, but I tried my best lol

Name: Nerd Princess  
Summary: Lucy was never one to call attention to herself especially considering she was the school nerd. Unfortunately, for her, she's noticed by the one person who she least wanted to be paid attention by. Natsu Dragneel, the school's popular and handsome gangster, who brings it upon himself to tease her. When the nerd and gangster meet, how will things turn out? NALU  
Pairings: NALU side of Gajeevy, Jerza, and Gruvia  
Rating: It'll be a 'T' rating for now unless I add lemons later.

Nerd

Lucy's POV

If there's anything that I hate more than a lot of noise, it's attention. I hate loud places with too much noise than I would like. I'm not a people person not that I'm even liked by people anyways, but that's not the point. I take enjoyment from sitting in a quiet corner where I can just read a novel or simply write out my stories. I'm like a shadow, or I'd like to think so at least, always hiding from uncomfortable and troubling situations.

Sometimes I'm lucky and I avoid it, but other times I just barge into trouble and get these people to bother me or call me names. In general, I try to keep a low presence, but the fact that I have blonde hair makes people turn their heads thinking it might be a pretty girl only to find me, a nerd with glasses. Don't get me wrong, I have friends… well…there's Levy. I do feel lonely sometimes, and I'd like to make more friends, but it's hard for me to muster the courage to talk to someone new.

I hope that maybe one day, I can have more friends, but well I think that's just asking for too much.

~~Normal POV~~

17 year old Lucy Heartfilia walked down the halls of Fairy High as always trying to pass everyone quickly so that she could quietly go to class without any incident. She was what every school called her 'kind', a nerd. She had long ash blonde locks tied in two long pigtails and a pair of glasses in front of her chocolate colored eyes. Her uniform consisted of a white polo and a red skirt to her thighs. She sighed heavily as she finally reached her locker and retrieved a few of her books for classes.

"LU-CHANNN!" a voice yelled as she grasped onto the blonde's neck from behind. The blonde squeaked in response having been startled. She glanced to the side finding her best friend, a blue haired girl, Levy Mcgarden smiling widely at her. "Levy-chan, you startled me", Lucy huffed in relief before returning the smile. "Oh, it's just I found the most wonderful book at the book store yesterday and I just had to show it to you", Levy inquired excitedly as she rummaged through her book bag. Lucy perked in interest when she noticed that the book was completely different than the usual ones Levy bought.

"Is this manga?" the blonde questioned her as Levy nodded with a slight blush. "Well, I just…uhh…I was just browsing and well a guy happened to drop it, and when I picked it up he said I should try reading it. Said it was new and all and that I would probably like it", she chuckled nervously as Lucy smirked amused at her cute display. "So Levy-chan, has a crush on a certain mystery guy?" the blonde questioned her teasingly. Levy covered her face with her hands and made a whining noise as Lucy examined the cover of the book.

It seemed it was a romance about a girl who is very plain and a popular guy who happens to have followed her to every school since elementary out of a determination to beat her in getting the highest grades. They end up falling in love but neither wants to confess in fear of rejection. Lucy smiled sadly. It sounded romantic. How she would have liked to have an exciting romance like that, but well this is why these sorts of things were fiction. They never really happened; it was a too-good-to-be-true situation.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked her suddenly. She jumped slightly before feigning a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'd love to borrow it after you're done", she laughed as Levy nodded. They finally parted and Lucy noticed that she still had the book in her hands. "Ah, well, I'll just keep it with me until I see her again", she muttered to herself as she placed it inside her book bag. She went into class and for some reason she kept getting this bad feeling. As if something would be happening today and it didn't seem like it was anything good.

She looked down at her sheet of paper lazily solving the equations displayed on her paper. A knock at the door made everyone perk up as the teacher blinked in confusion. She casually walked to the door and Lucy paled when she spotted the maid uniform and the pink haired young woman at the door. 'Virgo! What do you think you're doing?!' Lucy panicked internally. "Oh, Lucy Heartfilia, your servant Virgo would like a word with you", the teacher almost said the phrase in shock. Lucy blushed in embarrassment as her classmates looked at her while she walked to the door.

Once she stepped outside and closed the door, Lucy pouted. "What do you think you're doing here, Virgo? What have I told you about showing up at my school like this?" Lucy sighed as the pink haired maid blinked expressionless. "Princess, it's just you forgot your lunch. If it displeases you, shall I receive punishment?" Virgo informed her. "No that's not necessary, and thank you, but now please, go home", the blonde smiled softly. A sudden snort startled both women as they turned to the source of the noise. If anything the blonde became more flustered when she saw exactly who was laughing at her.

"N-Natsu D-Dragneel", she muttered. Said teen side glanced at her with a pair of calculating and very mischievously gleaming emerald eyes. He had strikingly pink spiky locks and a handsome face. His head had a white scarf tied around his forehead and he was leaning casually against the lockers with an amused smirk directed towards the blonde. "Princess? Che", he chuckled before he began to walk down the hall. "H-Hey, what's so f-funny?!" she suddenly sputtered angrily, but slapped her hand over her mouth once she had said those words.

He suddenly paused and turned to her with a surprised, but still amused expression. He laughed. "Well, obviously I'm laughing at you, nerd." Lucy tried to come up with any sort of comeback and he almost seemed to be waiting for it with anticipation, but she simply looked down as he shook his head with a light chuckle and continued on his way. "See you around", she could of sworn he'd said, but she was too stunned to even more from her place. It had to be the most awkward and embarrassing exchange of her life. Not only had the boy heard Virgo call her princess, but he had taken the time to call her out on it.

"Princess?" the pinkette muttered waving a hand in front of the blonde's frozen expression. "Uh…sorry. I'm okay. I think. Just go home and again thanks for the lunch", she laughed nervously as she went back into class. 'Kya! How stupid! He probably thinks I'm more of a loser now', she thought worriedly. Today just didn't seem to be going her way. Once lunch had arrived, she was more cautious of her surroundings. If she could, she'd avoid seeing Natsu Dragneel as much as she could. She felt she couldn't even face him after hearing such an embarrassing nickname. Levy caught up to latching her arm onto her as the blonde jumped again.

"Woah, this is the second time today. You seem sort of jumpy today, are you sure you're okay?" Levy asked her concern lacing her voice. "Well, I can't really lie to you, can I?" the blonde smiled sheepishly. After all, Levy was the only person she could rely on when in a pinch. Levy looked at with a knowing look. "Fine! This morning, Virgo came and well that guy…Natsu…was there and he heard Virgo called me princess and well he obviously made fun of me", she blushed recalling the memory.

If anything, Levy seemed surprised. "You mean, THE Natsu Dragneel, that hot gangster guy, actually paid attention to that? Omg! Maybe he likes you! How cute!" Levy squealed. "No! No no no! I think you have the wrong idea, Levy. He made FUN of me! There's no way someone like him would like me. And I hate the guy anyway" The blonde shook her arms in front of her defensively. "But then again, I heard he doesn't like associating with others outside his gang. He never even glances at anyone, but he did notice you! How romantic!" the blue haired girl sighed dreamily.

Lucy stayed quiet as they finally reached the cafeteria. 'No way! That guy is so rude!' she thought before directing Levy. "No, there's no way. And plus I don't have interest in people who are up to no good", she pouted as Levy rolled her eyes. The rest of the day seemed to pass by and her head was filled with thoughts of her encounter with Natsu. She shook her head firmly before slapping her hands on her cheek. How can someone irritate her so much after they've only spoken once?

She didn't even know why she was so angry. Is it because he mocked her so easily or the fact that she couldn't defend herself? There was just something about him that honestly peeved her, but she just didn't know. She didn't even really meet him until today even when she had heard so many rumors of all the mischief and problems he caused. Because of this and more, she did not want to associate with him at all. But then again it could be the fact that he had made a silent promise to come back and see her. It made her nervous just to think of what he could possibly want from her and she was not in any way anticipating to hear what his reason was.

In general, all she wanted was to avoid any more dangerous or annoying situations for the rest of the day with anyone especially him. She leaned her head on her hand as she hear her religion teacher continue his lesson. "Okay, as a little quick review. Who can tell me what kind of religion dominated Turkey back in the day?" their religion teacher asked as everyone remained silent. The only bad thing is this teacher loved calling on Lucy because she always had an answer to the questions.

"Lucy?" the teacher inquired as she had no choice but to try and get class moving. "Back in the day, Turkey had Islam, but were in a current phase of modernization of said religion", the blonde answered without hesitation as the teacher praised her. "Nerd", she heard her classmates whisper. That's all she was ever really gonna be to everyone around her. Just a nerd.

~~xXXx~~

The day had finally ended and Lucy was more than relieved that'd she'd finally get to go home. No more feeling like a target for the day. She decided to take out the book Levy had forgotten to take from her and decided for herself that she'd return it tomorrow after taking a little read for herself. She was taken aback by how much she really did like the manga. Usually, she wasn't really into the stuff, but she felt she saw a lot of herself in the female protagonist, but yet so different.

The female protagonist was so careless of anyone else especially the male who bothered her a lot. She was very smart and had the courage to ignore those around her. How Lucy envied that courage and yet, the female was still able to get lots of friends. She was so engrossed in reading the pages she didn't realize someone purposely placed their foot in front of hers making her fall straight into someone. She cursed silently under her breath as she fell on her knees and her glasses fell along with her thing and the book in her hand.

"Dang it!" she whined as she tapped her hands blindly on the floor to look for her glasses. She didn't even see it coming when someone took a hold of her chin to gently place her glasses on her face again. Lucy blinked as she looked up to see none other than Natsu Dragneel crouching in front of her with the same amused grin on his face. His hand was still grasping her chin as he gave her a cool nod in acknowledgement. She blinked a few times before slapping his hand away as he stood up straight. "Well, ouch, is that how you thank someone who helped you find your glasses?" He asked feigning a hurt tone, but you could hear the dripping laughter in his tone.

She glared slightly at him before she started to rummage around her fallen books trying to find Levy's book before an annoying cough interrupted her. She had finished placing all books back in her bag before she looked up at him. "Were you maybe looking for this?" he asked all too casually as he wiggled the book in front of her face. "Give it back", she muttered. "If you really want this very romantic book back you'll have to do something for me. I don't do anything for free ya know", he wiggled his eye brows suggestively. "Stop with your stupid jokes and tell me what you want", the blonde inquired annoyed.

"Well, if you really want to know", he began to say as he once again crouched down. "What I really want is…", he began to whisper his tone suddenly becoming husky. He was suddenly too close to her as he grabbed her chin once more. "A kiss", he finally finished his sentence as his lips almost connected to hers. Her eyes widened immensely before he suddenly retracted laughing loudly. She blushed furiously as he continued to laugh. "Oh man! You should have seen your face! It was priceless. Sorry, but I ain't giving this back to you. Unless you don't want people finding out about your little romantic fantasies, you'll be doing what I say", he chuckled.

She stood up suddenly, her rage finally getting the best of her. She stomped up to him as he blinked in confusion. She grasped onto his shirt pulling him forward. "Now you listen here. I don't care who you think you are, but if you do that again I will definitely punch you. Don't think that just because you're popular I won't go up against an arrogant guy like you!" she yelled, but to Natsu it seemed like she was squeaking the entire time, but still no one had ever stood up against him before. It honestly made her interesting and he wanted to see more of her reactions. She could just be what he needed in his dull life, and he was determined to bother her just to see what he could get out of her.

"Whatever, I'm still not giving this back until I feel like it", he stuck out his tongue childishly. She blinked having forgotten about the book for a few seconds. "Please just give it back", she requested as politely as she could muster when she was so angry. "Hmm, nope. Anyways I got things to do, later", he sighed beginning to walk away. Lucy groaned in frustration at having been rendered at his mercy. 'Why me?!" she screamed internally. This day couldn't possibly get worse.

He stopped once more and Lucy almost felt he was going to make another nasty remark, but he calmly walked up to her grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips. "See you tomorrow, my nerd princess".

She was so wrong. It did get worse and as her face turned beet red, she knew that this was probably just the beginning of a whole new series of trouble.

Crystal: Well that was the first chapter! What do you guys think? Please review my lovelies and I hope you guys come back for the next chapter


	2. Fall for me

Crystal: Thank you for the support guys! Ayumichi-me seemed to have loved it as well and so I decided to continue the story. I'm so happy that you all like it so far! And so please continue to support me as always my lovelies and here's the second chapter!

Note: Well here is the second installment of Nerd Princess. Again Ayumichi-me has given me permission to base my story of her gangster/ nerd au. This chapter was brought to you by her art and you'll understand which specific one I'm talking about at the end of the chapter

Fall for me

"Heavens, child! You've been frowning the whole morning!" Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, sighed at his daughter's pout while they ate breakfast. The blonde looked up adjusting her glasses. "Forgive me, father", she muttered apologetically. Every morning was very similar, however, Lucy was never in a bad mood. Sure the whole time during breakfast was quiet ever since Lucy's mother passed away, but the blonde had tried not thinking of how lonely she was or how much she missed her mother. Jude coughed shrugging as he bit into his meal.

"It matters not. As long as it doesn't affect your grades", he motioned casually. If anything, the teen seemed to frown even more if it were possible. That was just like her father. He only ever cared that the Heartfilia name be left with a good reputation and always lectured her on the etiquette of a proper lady and having good grades. He really only ever cared about that. She suddenly stood from the table getting a quizzical look from Jude.

"May I be excused? I seem to have lost my appetite. I'll be going to school now", she whispered. And what she most hated was how he demanded she address him so formally all the time. Sometimes she really wished she could talk to him the way a child would talk to their parents, but everything was always business to her father.

"Very well then. Make sure to pay attention in your classes", Jude mumbled as she nodded firmly and walked out the dining room. In reality, she didn't even know why she was in such a bad mood in the first place. Sure, she had a more than unpleasant encounter with the gangster yesterday, but he really hadn't done anything to her. He had even given her her glasses back, but still she didn't quite understand his intentions of hanging around her.

She shook her head as she smiled to herself. There was no way she was going to let their meeting ruin her usual positivity. She grabbed her bag and headed inside the car on the passenger seat with Loke, her driver and fellow student, as she braided her hair. "Morning Loke!" she smiled as she shuffled through her belongings as she shook off any negative thoughts from her mind. "Well, I see you're in a better mood, Lucy", the teen chuckled. He had spiked orange hair and sharp emerald eyes.

When Lucy didn't respond he glanced at the rear view mirror to find a distressed look on the blonde's face. "Uh, what happened to the mood from literally five seconds ago?" Loke questioned her. "I remember he still has it! What am I gonna tell Levy?!" she squeaked in despair. The male only frowned. She had a tendency to ignore everyone and anything while she was wallowing in self-pity or in distress. He only sighed and drove away.

~~xXXx~~

And if things were off to a bad start, they got even worse once she remembered she had student council duties today. Which meant that not only did she have to stay and endure the possible harassment of the gangster, but she'd also have to stay after school to work on her duties. Levy soon came bouncing towards her and blinked in confusion seeing her best friend in such a daze. "Hey, what's got you with that far off look?" the blue haired teen asked her.

"Levy, I lost right over your book", the blonde whined. "Huh? What do you mean?" Levy asked her still not understanding what she was trying to tell her with such strange wording. "I meant that someone took the book away from me and they threatened to expose the fact that I was reading such a cliché book", she mumbled dejectedly. If anything Levy was even more curious as to know who would go as far as threatening Lucy over a book and it was probably someone scandalous.

"And who might 'they' be. I'm assuming it must have been…perhaps…a boy?" the teen giggled suggestively as the blonde blushed and looked away. "An irritating boy", the blonde muttered as Levy squealed. "Who?! I knew it was a boy! He must like you. Tell meeee!" the blunette whined as she shook Lucy's arm.

"it…nat…dra…and he…doent..like…me", the blonde had muttered so quietly Levy had to get extremely close to her. "Look, I know you're embarrassed, but seriously, speak up. I couldn't hear a word you just said", her best friend pouted as she crossed her arms. "Fine! It was Natsu Dragneel! There I said it. And just so we're clear, he doesn't like me! I'm probably another of his victims to tease and bully", the blonde explained, but from the look on her best friend's face, Levy had probably stopped listening to her the moment she uttered the gangster's name.

"Oh my god! No way! No way! The hotty gangster! Get it girl!" Levy was squealing like a mad woman and Lucy had to clamp a hand over her mouth from the embarrassment. "Alright, pipe down. We have to go to class!" the blonde urged her as the blunette continued her rant.

~~xXXx~~

Yet again, Lucy was as usual exposed to the various name calling by her classmates as she was used by her teachers to get class moving. By now it was such a routine, that she was unfazed by their behavior, and was more worried about having to see the gangster. And just as if reading her thoughts the door was slammed open by none other than Natsu Dragneel himself. "Oi, is there a blondie in here?" he questioned the teacher so casually as if there wasn't a class taking place.

Lucy was glad that she wasn't the only blonde in the classroom as the other girls who fit that inadequate description hollered at him love struck, thinking they'd caught his attention. His monotonous expression grazed over the girls, seeming disinterested until his eyes fell on Lucy, who gulped heavily. "Ah, nerd princess, I've been looking for you. It's been a pain in the ass to find you. So for my hard work I'll hear no complaints", he chuckled as he walked towards her.

"N-Natsu, please r-refrain from using s-such a name here. But anyways, can't you see class is going on?" She mumbled as a blush spread to her cheeks. He only smirked and shrugged, clearly not caring. "I know. But anyways we're leaving, right now", he grinned as he used his thumb to point to the door. She blinked once and then three times in confusion. "Wait a minute, Mr. Dragneel! What is this about taking miss Lucy?" the teacher began to question outraged until Natsu turned to the teacher with a nasty glare.

"I wasn't done talking, ya know? Butt out unless you want trouble. If I say I'm takin' the nerd princess. It is what it is", he snarled as the teacher nodded vigorously. The blonde was suddenly pulled out of her seat by her hand and dragged to the door. "N-Natsu, wait! My stuff!" she squeaked before the door was slammed shut behind them.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. Where are you taking me?" she questioned a bit scared from having see for the first time why people referred to him as a gangster. "We're just gonna hang out for a bit. Remember, you'd do whatever I say. Math bores me so we're going to hang out on the roof for a while", he said as if skipping class was the natural thing to do. Their school was three stories high and had a large fountain up front. The roof however, was a place she'd never been to. She hoped she wouldn't get in trouble, but she was still in his mercy.

Natsu kicked the door open making the blonde slightly flinch and squeezed Natsu's hand. Squeeze his hand? She suddenly remembered her hand was still in his as she suddenly shook it off feeling her face heat up. He only gave her a confused look before slipping his hands into his pockets. It's just his hand, Lucy! She was screaming internally. She had never really had experience with a boy and even if he was a gangster he was still a boy and a handsome one, even if she didn't want to admit it. She looked around and was at awe that she could see everything from above.

"Wow!" she uttered unconsciously as neared the edge that was surrounded by a fence. "Oi!" he suddenly called out to her startling her. "W-What?" she asked still uneasy.

"Sit here?" he demanded sternly as he pointed to part of the edge. Not wanting to anger him like the teacher had she hesitantly walked to where he'd been pointing and sat down looking up at him expectantly. He suddenly sat next to her and without a warning laid his head back on her lap. "What do you think y-you're d-doing", she squeaked. "I'm taking a nap, weirdo. Don't move and wake me up when you hear the bell", he mumbled already drifting off.

Lucy leaned back against the fence with a sigh, having no other choice but to listen to his request, or well his demand. She began to hear his light snores as she took the time to simply look around her. Or look at anything, but him. However, after a few minutes she couldn't take the curiosity as she finally looked at his sleeping face. She couldn't see it properly given that the scarf around his head was in the way. Before she knew it, she'd leaned down and removed it. His hair seemed to lean forward to rest of his forehead.

He looked normal. His face looked so peaceful and not at all troubled. She noticed the scarf was still in her hand and she panicked not knowing how she was to put it on him without waking him up. She decided she was already in trouble so she looked at him closer again. He had a scar on his cheek and one on his neck. It made her wonder, if he'd gotten those during a gang fight. "You know, a picture last longer", he suddenly mumbled as she felt herself sputter.

"I w-wasn't! I h-have never…You're very conceited!"

"Yeah, yeah, now give me my scarf back. I'll give you a warning now, but I don't like it when others touch this. It means a lot to me", he explained as he put it back in place. She looked at him expectantly as he snickered. "And no I'm not telling you." He sat up as he stretched his arms out to stand. "I had a good nap", he yawned.

"Well, I think I'm free to go then?" she asked. "On second thought, I think we might just not go to class at all", he smiled slyly. "No way! I can't skip class! And I have work in the student council!" She cried scared for what her father could say if he found out about her absences. "I was kiddin'", he sang childishly. As he motioned with his head for them to leave. She nodded relieved as she stood to follow him.

She went to her other classes, feeling better that he hadn't taken her out of the rest of them, but she had to occasionally deal with his teasing in the hallways. As she finally exited her final class she was met with a group of angry girls raging from all grades. She tried walking past them, but one of the taller ones pushed her back. "Uh, can I help you?" she asked politely. "Today, I heard that you were dragged out of class by Natsu. What for?" she demanded an answer from her. Lucy shrugged as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Nothing much. It wasn't really anything", she tried explaining, but was pushed again this time against the lockers. "Look nerd! I won't having you getting your germs on Natsu. You're to tell him, you want nothing to do with him. I bet he only uses you as entertainment. He doesn't have time for nerds", the teen spat angrily as Lucy felt anger and almost hurt build up inside her. She could be right.

"Isn't that something for him to decided?" she voiced before she could actually think about what she was going to say. It was almost instinct to say it. The girl only smiled devilishly. "Oh, I see. I'll teach you not to be a smartass with me", she chuckled as the others grinned. The teen pulled at her braid slapping her book and papers on the floor and stepping on them. Lucy tried to push her back, but the tight hold on her hair only made her feel pain.

Her braid was undone, and her papers were all a mess and to finish off the ordeal, she pulled off her glasses and the blonde sighed defeated knowing well she was a goner without her glasses. "Maybe I should break them", the girl chuckled, and the blonde felt her eyes go wide fearing, she'd have to roam the school without her vision. "Hey, what the fuck do you think you bimbos are doing?!" a voice interrupted them. "Shoot, Natsu saw us!" the cursed in unison as they took off running.

Lucy was numb to their behavior, it was only normal that they reach that way. She only shuffled around to retrieve her papers that she didn't even notice when tears had fallen down her face. Why? She questioned herself. She had never cried before, but why now? She didn't want to dwell on the reasons because she would only overthink. She only heard approaching footsteps and shuffling of papers. Her glasses were put on her face as she was met with Natsu shockingly worried expression.

"You're crying", he pointed out. "I'm fine, I think I poked my eye during the whole situation", she lied. "I'll kill them", he hissed, but she stopped him by the wrist.

"No! You don't need to do anything. You don't have to concern yourself for a nerd. After all, I'm just a distraction or entertainment for you, right? You'll stop talking to me once you get bored. It's fine", she mumbled, but even as she said those words she felt each word sting her. She was basically insulting herself, but also regretting that that was actually what he was doing by teasing her all the time.

She wanted to cry even more, but she just looked down as she tired retrieving more of her things. He crouched down once more just like he had the first time they met. She blinked as he looked at her with a serious expression on his face. She looked down immediately as his gaze was far too intense for her liking.

"Hey Nerd", he called out to her still very serious as she looked up at him in confusion as to what he could possibly say. "Fall in love with me"

Crystal: Well that's another chapter! Review my lovelies! By the way the art I was talking about was this last part.


	3. Friends?

Crystal: Well it's taken me some time, but I finally got this chapter done! Sorry for the wait guys I've been working on updates for my other stories, but I have some terrible writer's block for them. Excuse me if this chapter turns out a bit boring!

AU Credit: Ayumichi-me on Tumblr

Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy

Friends?

"What?" The blonde was still frozen in place in front of her still scattered papers. Her eyes were wide in shock as she had uttered the question in almost a whispered. She tried to think of any other phrases the gangster could have possibly said then what she thought she'd heard. She could have heard him wrong, right? Still the words rang endlessly in her mind as her face began to feel warm. She scrambled for her stuff as she stood up straight still looking for answers from the teen before her.

She didn't know why she wanted him to say the words again. Maybe to get her to leave without any mistake? Or maybe because she wanted to hear those words? No! She just wanted to make sure she didn't misunderstand him. Yeah! That was it! The gangster shrugged slightly as he too straightened up from his crouched position on the floor. The question wasn't out of line of course she'd be confused.

He looked at her with a serious expression slightly annoyed that she'd make him repeat himself, but it honestly didn't bother him as much as he was making it seem. He leaned forward as few inches from her face as she squeaked. "I said… Fall in love with me", he deadpanned. So she had heard him clearly, but the words she wanted to say had died in her throat. What was she supposed to say when one of the most dangerous yet handsome guys at school requested something like this from someone like her?

As if reading her thoughts he smirked looking at her his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Just so you know this isn't a request, nerd", he pointed out as he crossed his arms. She blinked in confusion as she looked at him quizzically not understanding what he was insinuating. "Wait, w-what are you s-saying?" she questioned him rather having a bad feeling of where the situation was headed. "You heard me. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me. I'm telling to do so", he pointed at her.

As the realization finally hit her, she burned red in embarrassment while at the same time anger began to fill her. "If this is some sort of joke, I don't like it!" She yelled as she ran away down the halls leaving him with a large grin still plastered on his face. "See you tomorrow, nerd princess!" he called out as she squeezed her eyes shut hoping not to let anyone else see how flustered he'd left her. 'Is this his way of teasing me?!' she wondered still screaming internally at the confusion she felt inside her mind and heart. For now she thought it'd be best to avoid him as much as possible.

~~xXXx~~

For the next few days, she had done everything possible to avoid the gangster. She was beginning to feel very conscious around him, and although not even she comprehended why, she rather not wait and find out why. She wanted to be safe and closed in as usual. He was already disrupting her usual way of living. However, she still had to admit that time on the roof was quite peaceful and relaxing; a feeling she hadn't experience in such a long time. In her daze she didn't realize where she was walking as she yet again bumped into a group in front of her.

"E-Excuse me, I didn't mean-" She began to say before she froze on the spot. The group she had bumped into were none other than Natsu's friends, or gang members, as rumors said. The first to give her a glare was a black haired teen with cold dark blue eyes. A cross chain around his neck dangled lowly around his neck over and exposed and tone chest. He was quite handsome, but the blonde gulped knowing well this was practically not a thought to be having in front of another dangerous individual. It was the infamous Gray Fullbuster who would always be seen picking a fight if you so much as tapped him.

The other one seemed more of mysterious, however the dangerous aura around him did not leave. He wasn't glaring, but the intense brown eyes as they examined her were enough to make her blood run cold. He had dark blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye. His arms were crossed as he was casually leaned against the locker with a more curious look on his face. This was Jellal Fernandes who was rumored to have as many piercings as the number of times he's beaten people to their near death. He had at least three piercings on one ear and four on the other.

"Oh? Look what we encountered here", the blue haired teen chuckled in interest, yet the way he uttered the words made it seem as though he was stalking at his prey. "Look, I need to go. Sorry, I'll be late to class", Lucy mumbled as she tried to pass by them, but Gray pulled her back surprisingly gentle. She allowed him to do so out of fear.

"Hey, no need to be in such a hurry. Sorry for the glare thought you were some punk. Hey, it must be her, right?" Gray looked at Jellal ignoring the blonde after assuring her he meant no harm. "Indeed, she fits the leader's description quite well", the latter responded with an amused smile.

"Yeah, nerdy with glasses, but has blonde hair", the black haired male motioned as he pulled gently at one of her long pigtails. Out of instinct Lucy slapped his hand away feeling offended by being easily recognized by such a description even if it was true. "Yep, you're definitely the leader's girl. From now and on entrust yourself to us. We are to protect you here at school from 'bullies'", Gray motioned ignoring her sudden violent action and speaking as if what he had just said was a normal occurrence.

The blonde felt her face warm up as they called her the 'leader's girl' and she knew well who they were referring to if the words still fresh in her mind from the previous day were of any indication. "Look, I don't know what you guys are talking about. I am no one's property or girl or whatever you want to call it. I haven't ever needed to be protected and I refuse to be seen with you gangsters", she deadpanned even when her voice was still quivering from how frightened she still was in their presence.

Thankfully, before they could continue to pester her, her savior in the form of the student council president appeared. Erza Scarlet, the school's monster president and one which they nicknamed the 'Scarlet Beauty'. She was known for her gorgeous looks and dazzling long scarlet hair that fit quite well with her fiery personality when she was angered. Calm, smart, collected, rather cold, but passionate; all qualities of a good student council president and model student. She stepped up to the two members as she fixed her red glasses that were resting a bit below the bridge of her nose.

She put on her best business smile before she began to speak. "Good morning, gentlemen. I would hate to have to push consequences for various violations of the school's uniform code on you, Fullbuster, so I'll give you a warning. Put on your shirt properly this is my final warning for you unless you'd like to chat with me in the council room. May I remind you that stripping is also a complete violation of our conduct code as well", she smiled brightly, but Gray shivered visibly knowing well what that smile truly meant if the dark aura surrounding her was hinting at it. Jellal seemed more casual as he straightened out and gave a light smile of acknowledgement.

The blonde behind Erza could have sworn she saw fondness in those previously cold and intense eyes of his. But there was no way. All Lucy wanted was to go to class without any other disruptions. She'd have to move on quickly or the bell would be ringing soon.

"Such energy quite early in the morning as always, Erza", he chuckled as the blonde noticed her eyes soften as well, but still seemed to scrutinize him slightly. "You know well who I have to thank for my personality. I commend you for still being able to follow rules regardless of what reputation and occupations you have. Such a waste, I'm sure you would have made a splendid council member", she motioned.

He only snorted slightly. "Perhaps, but my hands are far too soiled to get on such a 'righteous' path as yours. I think my current situation rather suits me. It's addicting", he finally said pulling Gray along with him who flicked Erza off as she rolled her eyes. Erza finally turned to Lucy giving no trace of any feeling towards Jellal. "I came just in time it seems. Are you okay?" Erza asked her worriedly as she placed a hand reassuringly on Lucy's shoulder.

The blonde was still stuck on what connection the scarlet haired teen could have with Jellal even his speech seemed like that of an intelligent individual than a gangster, but she immediately recovered from her thoughts when she nodded slowly. "Yeah, we were just talking about, Natsu", she confessed, but also didn't wish them to be punished for such trivial matters. The president seemed quite surprised as she grinned. "Good work, Lucy. With you at Dragneel's side we might just be able to succeed for him to follow the rules. I'm counting on you to be at his side!"

"But I'm not-" Lucy began to protest, but at seeing the happy expression on Erza's face she sighed heavily. "I'm rooting for you!" the president chirped victoriously as though she had made the biggest conquest in a war. The blonde was stunned as the president grinned and ran off. What had she gotten herself into? Did Erza really think Natsu could be changed by such a plain girl as herself?

The mere thought made her feel sort of happy for such value given to her, but who was she kidding. She was probably just a victim of his teasing and he'd surely move on once he got tired of her. She went into her Environmental Science class as she slumped in her chair. "You're a bit late, nerd", a voice whined from behind her. She turned and felt herself go pale at the sight of the guy she'd been avoiding the whole time leaning back leaning back in his chair his feet resting on the desk.

"N-Natsu, what are you d-doing here?" she stuttered nervously. "Ha? I'm in this class just always skipped it, but since I know you're in this class I thought I'd join ya", he motioned as a yawn escaped his lips. He seemed drowsy and exhausted, but she seemed to stare at his face noticing a few new scratch marks on his cheeks. His arms had some bruises and his hands, which were resting at his lap were red with scabs at the knuckles.

He seemed to give out a casual aura, but Lucy knew he was in pain from the way his eye would twitch when he made certain movements. She knew very well he must have gotten into a fight, but with what kind of people she could only just imagine. She was going to ask him if he was okay when she noticed from the corner of her eye by his hip a red stain on his under shirt. Surely it was blood. Not wanting to give an indication that he'd had gotten into a fight since that would surely get him expelled she rose her hand.

"Yes, miss Heartfilia?" the blonde teacher asked from his desk. "Mr. Johnson, I feel a bit light headed and I was wondering if I could have someone escort me to the infirmary. I think I might collapse", she mumbled trying to feign being sick. "Of course! Please do have someone take you", Mr. Johnson seemed to panic as Lucy took no time in grasping onto Natsu's arm and pulling him. He blinked in confusion letting himself be guided out the door by the blonde as she ignored the glares aimed her way.

Once they had reached the infirmary Natsu stuffed his hand in his pocket and looked worriedly at the blonde. "Yo, are you feeling sick or something?" the pink haired male asked as he eyed the blonde for any sign that the blonde might collapse only to find her glaring at him. She stalked towards him and sat him on one of the beds closest to the end pulling the curtain to hide themselves. Luckily for them, the nurse didn't seem to be there at the moment.

"What's the deal, nerd princess?" he asked with a huff, but before he could say anything further he yelled out in pain when something pressed at his hip. "I knew it! You idiot, you're hurt!" she yelled as she pointed at the blood stain at his shirt. He seemed to be finally aware of it as he shrugged. "It's normal. I'm not gonna die", he mumbled as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Value yourself a little more!" she once again yelled at him.

"Why do you even care!? It's not like you're the one who's hurt!" he spat back annoyed by her yelling. Her eyes shook slightly and he felt taken aback as he saw her eyes beginning to water. "Well maybe not now. But if you keep getting yourself into these dangerous situations. One day…you might not actually be here to say it was nothing", she muttered as she turned away from him to wipe at her tears.

To be able to say it wasn't a big deal hit Lucy like a ton of rocks. Who knows how many more times he'd gotten hurt like that, being neglected and not have his wound treated. She wanted to understand him. Understand why he'd decided to live his life in such a way. However, she had no right to meddle in his life when they weren't even friends. She resigned herself to carefully tend to him.

He seemed to remain quiet the whole time and she wondered if her tears had made him feel guilty about yelling at her. She wrapped bandages around his stomach as the she saw that given the look of the wound it was quite possible he had gotten attacked with a knife of sorts. She tried to ignore how painful it was to see the various other scars he had on his body. Her hands slightly trembled as she worked at covering the damage after disinfecting it accordingly. She finally dared to look at him finding him staring at her intensely.

"W-What?" she mumbled somehow beginning to feel embarrassed.

He slightly shrugged. "Nothing much, it's just you're the first person who's ever said that me and much less ever treated my injuries. Thanks", he inquired silently. She wanted to say thank you, but as seeing the way that he had completely lost his cocky and smug attitude was enough to leave her shocked into silence. However, before she could reply to him, they heard the sound of a door opening as Lucy pulled Natsu up to stand as she sat down on the bed. He fixed at his shirt as the nurse finally came in.

"Hmm, what are you two doing here?" the brown haired woman questioned. "We've been here for a while. I felt really dizzy during class. My friend just kept me company and now we're going back to class", the blonde explained as the nurse began to apologize profusely for her absence when she was 'sick'. The blonde felt guilty for lying, but she'd feel worse if Natsu were to get expelled if discovered to have been in a fight. They finally left, as they walked silently down the halls.

They reached the class, but before she was able to reach for the handle, the pink haired teen grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn to look at him. "Are we really friends?" he questioned. The blonde felt confused as he asked, but she felt he was offended. "Uh, don't take that seriously. I know you wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me", she muttered, but even she felt hurt by the words.

"No, I want to be friends. I want to be friends with the nerd princess", he smiled suddenly. She had never seen him smile like that. He seemed genuinely happy that she had called him a friend. "A-Alright, we're friends", she whispered. "Great, than guess we won't go to class and go do friend stuff", he suddenly suggested as he pulled her towards the opposite direction.

"But what about class?!" she struggled against his hold, but he was far too strong. "I have other plans for us", he motioned as he finally reached the parking lot. She felt her heart race. This was considered skipping not only class, but school. He guided her to black motorcycle that was parked in the far end. He seated himself slowly before he patted the space in front of him. "No! I won't skip school", she challenged, but he seemed like he wasn't taking no for an answer as he forcefully pulled her on top.

She squeaked as she heard the groan of the engine as he turned it on. "Please Natsu! We can hang out on the roof until next period", she tried to convince him to try and lessen the danger of their actions, but he completely ignored her as they began to move. As terrified as she was, she instinctively laid back against his chest for safety. He grinned enjoying teasing her by accelerating quickly once they reach the highway which wrapped around a mountain.

She closed her eyes, praying they didn't crash, but he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Open your eyes, the view's amazing", he breathed. She felt herself unconsciously listen to his request as her eyes fluttered open. She felt mesmerized by the sudden view before her. She had always known the town they lived in was surrounded by mountains, woods, and was at the edge of the ocean itself. But she hadn't ever gotten the chance to glimpse at it in such a way as she was now. She'd only ever seen it behind the tinted windows of her transportation.

"Amazing", she breathed in almost a whisper, but it was said loud enough that the male driving had heard her. "Well, if you like this, you're gonna love where I'm taking you", he smiled as she looked at him curiously, her skip completely forgotten. In fact, she seemed to be anticipating this place he was to take her if it was as pretty as this one.

From the path they seemed to be taking, it seemed they were going into the woods. The blonde was thankful then that they were riding a motorcycle given that the trip into the woods wouldn't have to on foot. He drove in further, at a careful speed, as Lucy looked around curiously. He finally stopped at one of the largest trees she'd seen so far. He turned off the engine as he got off to approach said tree. She noticed a rope hanging from it as he nodded her over with his head.

She walked up to him as he began to climb and stretch out his hand for her to take. She seemed hesitant about it, but he rolled his eyes yet again forcing her to succumb to his whims. She sighed as she took her time to climb. It was actually quite difficult with her uniform, but he seemed to be patient as they finally reached the top. Her eyes widened suddenly.

Before her was the whole view of town with the endless ocean behind. She could even see down the mountains that were around the area. "Natsu, I don't know what to say. It's just beautiful", she breathed feeling as a slight breeze reached her face. "Don't say anything and just enjoy it. Give than we're friends this can be our spot", he chuckled.

'Friends. Their spot' she thought to herself a fond smile on her face. "I'd like that", she laughed as they sat on the branches to admire the scenery. She had yet to realize that this one little incident would bring her a whole lot of hell once she got back.

Crystal: I've been horrible with answering reviews, but I do read them! I promise! Reviews for this chapter will be answered in the next author's note. Thank you!


End file.
